Saint Tail
Tokyopop | publisher_other = Star Comics Egmont Manga & Anime Ever Glory Publishing | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Nakayoshi | first = October 1994 | last = December 1996 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} TV Azteca (Only 40 episodes were shown) Canal Panda RPN-9 aTV Home, i-CABLE Children Channel CTV, GTV Entertainment TJTV (Only 38 episodes were shown) KBS, Tooniverse France 5 TV Cerro Cora Mediaset | first = 12 October 1995 | last = 12 September 1996 | episodes = 43 | episode_list = }} Saint Tail, known in Japan as , is a magical girl manga and anime series. Originally a twenty-four part manga by Megumi Tachikawa, the story was brought to television anime by producer Tokyo Movie Shinsha, with forty-three episodes and one short, broadcast by ABC. Tokyopop translated the manga series, and subtitled and partially dubbed the anime series. The story of ''Saint Tail follows a simple formula: school girl Meimi Haneoka transforms into the mysterious thief Saint Tail, and steals back what was stolen or taken dishonestly. She's assisted by a classmate and sister-in-training, Seira Mimori, whose position in the church after school each day allows her to hear the troubles of those who have been wronged and have come to pray to God. While Saint Tail steals to right the wrongs done to innocent people, she's a thief to the police force. Her classmate Daiki Asuka Jr., called Asuka Jr., and son of Detective Asuka, is hot on her trail. Saint Tail delivers notices of her planned capers to Asuka Jr., to give him a fair chance to catch her. Video Games were released for the Sega Saturn and Sega Game Gear in Japan, and are considered collectors items by Saint Tail fans. Title names in dubbed versions Dub variations Only the first fifteen episodes and the short were dubbed into English, although all of the episodes were released on DVD (with English subtitles). The first seven dubbed episodes were loosely based on the original dialogue and, perhaps in an act of political correctness, removed references to God. (This is especially awkward because the story follows students in a private religious school, and because Saint Tail's stealing is sinful to her religion, she always asks for God's forgiveness before a caper). In the Italian dub, when Asuka Jr. reads a notice from Saint Tail, rather than display the notice written in Japanese, a short scene of Saint Tail running in the dark is shown while her voice reads out the notice's message. The notice scenes are cut from the Korean dub, presumably due to the Japanese text. In Korea, several episodes were cut entirely (they had not been broadcast) because there was so much content with Japanese culture or text. The 12th episode was broadcast just after 3rd episode to match with the real Christmas season when it was broadcast in Korea See also * List of Saint Tail characters * List of Saint Tail episodes External links * Official English Saint Tail manga site * Saint Tail manga review at Mangareviewer.com * Kaitou Saint Tail Korean Fan Cafe (Korean) * * Category:Kaitō anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Japanese television series Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Manga of 1994 de:Kaito St. Tail ko:천사소녀 네티 it:Lisa e Seya un solo cuore per lo stesso segreto ja:怪盗セイント・テール pt:Saint Tail tl:Saint Tail zh:怪盜St. Tail